


blessed

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Mentions of Sakura - Freeform, Uchiha family, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Sarada asks the Fifth a favor.





	blessed

it’s not often that sarada chose the _godaime_ to heal her wounds - most of the time, she preferred her mama, or even ino- _bachan_. 

dark eyes watched her glowing hand more carefully, who probably noticed immediately the brittleness of her _chakra_ , compared to sakura’s constant stream of green light. nevertheless the girl did not make any comments if she found the healing more compressed, than her mother’s gentler touch.

and mothers, which tsunade knew very well, had the tendency to prod and pry nonstop to the very last detail of their children’s wounds, much to the consternation of both parties. and tsunade didn’t have the energy, or even the curiosity to ask about the sudden appointment.

but still, it didn’t hurt to try.

“what happened?” 

sarada is surprised with the sudden question, but she’s - 

“nothing.” the crease of her brows, the frown of her mouth.

\- _their_ daughter, through and through. stubborn till the very end.  
  
but tsunade needed not to ask - as the sole uchiha, this girl carries the stigma of being its sole heiress - scuffles with old-had-beens and envious genins six years her senior would be the norm, no matter how beloved sakura is in her village.

she lets the silence seep in between them.

finally, when her fingers brushed against the swell of right cheek, clearing the cluster of bruises blooming beneath her eyes, sarada glared at the floor.

“…i’ll be a better hokage than you.” small fists tightened, eyes brimming with frustrated tears. “i swear.”

the declaration caught her off guard, prompting the fifth to laugh.

“is that so, kid?”

“what’s so funny?”

tsunade fondly drops a kiss on her adoptive great-grand-daughter’s forehead,

“nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted in tumblr [[LINK](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/163002155375/title-blessed-characters-uchiha-sarada)]


End file.
